Simple Gesture
by justawriter97
Summary: In the depths of each and every one of our hearts lies a secret desire; which path will Sebastian take when he suddenly comes to realize his own?


_Hello. I would like to start off saying that I don't own Black Butler or anything having to do with it really but I do have a great interest in the series and that's why I've chosen to write a very short fanfic about it._

_Contains incredibly soft yaoi._

_Please enjoy._

Simple Gesture

It was but a touch, a simple gesture, a spark that had lighted the principal flame that allowed man to see in the night for the first time with clear eyes; a small kiss to open the eyes of the blind to desire.

Sebastian closed his eyes, concealing the radiant crimson orbs from the small black kitten in front of him. His brow furrowed in frustration and he crossed his arms across his chest. There was no meaning in it, just a small "interaction" between friends – no not even that – between master and servant. That was all.

Sebastian's hand unconsciously moved to his mouth where the tips of his fingers brushed ever-so-slightly against his lips. He was worrying far more than was necessary he knew and yet the thought plagued his mind. Was Ciel unhappy about the incident? Was Sebastian resented because of it? Would Ciel treat him differently now?

Did he enjoy it?

Sebastian's eyes snapped open. No, no, Ciel was a respectable young businessman with healthy-ish hobbies and a normal enough life. Besides, no matter what he and his kin thought of the topic sexuality he knew that the humans' thoughts differed greatly.

"In fact, it's illegal here isn't it?" Sebastian asked. The cat simply mewed at him before turning up its tail and walking away.

"You're right," the butler sighed, "I should get going too. Please don't forget to wait for me to bring you dinner; I'd rather not arrive to see you eating another mouse." The cat gave no response. He then took off down the hall, arms swinging casually at his sides and face an impenetrable shell. Nothing was wrong at all, at least, not that one could tell from the outside.

_Thank God the other servants are still asleep._ Sebastian chuckled mockingly and glanced out a window. The sun was just coming up; this was one of the few sights in the human world which made him smile. Was it wrong that Ciel's smile was another? He raked a hand through his midnight black hair before impulsively ripping his glove off his left hand and studying the contract inscribed in it.

If he'd known of these circumstances before making a deal with Ciel would he have gone through with it still?

"Probably."

This was undeniably the most fun he'd ever had as a leashed demon. He fearlessly reached out and turned the knob of the first door he came to, letting himself into the Young Lord's room. He noticed that the boy was sleeping quietly again and recalled that, at one time, Ciel would be so strung out that he would ask for Sebastian to stay by his side until he fell asleep and that Sebastian would dutifully spend the whole night there keeping watch over him.

"I must admit, I'll be sad when you die." Sebastian mumbled.

He crossed the room and yanked the curtains from the window, the sudden intrusion of light eliciting an angry groan from Ciel who rolled over onto his side.

Sebastian smiled.

That time two days ago Ciel had been whining – he could no longer be sure what about. It had been the morning, during dressing time, that Sebastian had said something slightly offensive to the Young Lord while putting on his shirt, causing Ciel to whip his head around suddenly. Locking lips had only been an afterthought for Sebastian; it wasn't an uncommon occurrence. What had really irked him, though, into a state of ulcer inducing worry was the sour look on Ciel's face as he darted to the next room and the disgust at his own insensitivity as the first thought to cross Sebastian's mind was _does he not think me a good kisser?_

Sebastian frowned at the distasteful memory as Ciel snored and turned again. Should he address the situation today? The Young Lord stretched in his sleep before curling into a ball under the multitude of comforters on his bed.

Sebastian smiled again. No, as far as Sebastian was concerned they both had all the time in the world for that. He quickly retrieved the breakfast cart from outside the door and shook his master softly to wake him up.

"It's time to wake up Young Master, today's tea is chai and on today's schedule are your studies."

He would wait until Ciel was older to say something, besides, it was just a kiss and a kiss is a simple gesture after all.


End file.
